605
Julia, Professor Stokes, and Barnabas plot to kill Eve, unaware that they are walking into a trap set by Nicholas. Synopsis : Last night, a woman at Collinwood had a terrifying dream, in which she witnessed the death of the man who lives in the Old House on the Collins estate. Soon, Barnabas Collins will learn about this strange dream, but it will not prevent him from carrying out a plan, which will lead him to the most terrifying moment of his life. Julia visits Barnabas and tells him that their plan is doomed to failure. Nicholas will kill Barnabas if he goes to Blair’s house this night. Barnabas wants Julia to give up her sources; he laughs before she recounts her dream, which he afterward tries to discount. Barnabas offers a psychological explanation for her dream. Barnabas says it’s too late to recall their plan; Stokes is already on his way to Nicholas’ house. Stokes arrives at Blair's and is quickly offered a sherry; it seems Nicholas and Carolyn discussed Stokes at length. Stokes extends to Nicholas an invitation to a small dinner party at the Old House on Barnabas’ behalf. Nicholas has many queries; he thinks Barnabas doesn’t like him. Stokes states he had the same impression early on, but now he and Barnabas are friends. They talk about Barnabas’s eccentricities, both major and minor, and Nicholas is invited to the Old House at 10:00 PM. Stokes gets a tour of Nicholas' charming home. Stokes and Nicholas part company after three hours, and he races to the Old House. Stokes believes that they are above suspicion; Nicholas is "an insufferable egotist" who can't believe "ordinary people... would dare to plot against him". Stokes has a very detailed sketch of the house, with three bedrooms on the second floor and a third floor storage section. Nicholas sleeps in one of the rooms, the overdecorated master bedroom, and they figure out which are Adam and Eve's rooms. Julia worries that Adam may be with Eve when Barnabas arrives. Stokes postulates that Adam didn’t receive a warm response from his mate. Barnabas goes over the plan, which involves a late arrival from Julia and the need for a sudden departure from Barnabas. Barnabas tells Stokes of Julia's premonitory dream; Stokes believes they are above suspicion. Alas, for they are being watched by Nicholas via The Mirror. Stokes states that Joshua built the Old House in 1767 for Naomi. Stokes relates that he had an ancestor who worked for the Collins family. Barnabas serves up some booze and he and Stokes wonder where the usually-prompt Julia could be. The playacting begins. Nicholas excuses Barnabas, who skips out with the killing dose provided by Julia. Julia tells an inquisitive Nicholas that Elizabeth's condition is of great concern to the family. Barnabas pokes around Nicholas' house. Stokes prattles on and on; Nicholas tries to excuse himself in order to pay Roger his respects. Julia improvises, stating that Roger retired as she was leaving. Stokes continues his dissertation. At Nicholas’ house, Barnabas enters Eve’s room. He moves to stab the body in her bed, but finds it to be a stack of pillows. He is greeted by Angelique, who bares her fangs. Memorable quotes : Professor Stokes: Barnabas Collins has certain eccentricities. : Nicholas: Yes, I've noticed that. ---- : Professor Stokes: (about Nicholas) Aside from whatever supernatural powers he may possess, the man is an insufferable egotist. I don't think he believes that "ordinary" people like us would dare to plot against him. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins Background information and notes Production * Thayer David is credited as Timothy Stokes, not "Prof. Stokes" as is typical. * This is at least the second time stairs are seen in Nicholas' house by the sea. They are the same stairs that are usually seen in the Old House. They were seen when Victoria escaped. * This was the first episode included on the ViewMaster version of Dark Shadows. The slides are taken from episodes 605-629. Story * Eve wears cologne. * According to Stokes, the Old House was built in 1767 by Joshua Collins as a wedding gift to Naomi. ** However, this cannot be the case. It is assumed in The Crimson Pearl that Isaac Collins build what would be the Old House in the 1690s for his wife Annabella and their son Caleb. * Nicholas' house by the sea property has three floors. The top floor is only used for storage. * Collinwood was built in 1796. * TIMELINE: 2:30pm: Julia and Barnabas at the Old House. Barnabas is planning a dinner party at the Old House tonight at 10pm, Nicholas will be invited. 4:30pm: Professor Stokes arrives at the Old House. Stokes was at Seaview for a little over three hours. 10:25pm: Blair and Stokes at Old House. 11:55pm: Stokes, Julia and Nicholas at the Old House. ** It seems to take about fifteen to twenty minutes for Julia to get to the Old House from Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * A cough is heard when the clock shows 4:30 pm. Shortly after that there is a knock on the door at the Old House; when Jonathan Frid answers it, no one is there. Thayer David appears at the threshold a second or so later. * Jonathan Frid flubs: "I'll review it earlier... later this evening"; "She seems grow... to have a growing..."; and "The man isn't aware that he knows what we know about him." * At 10 minutes and 26 seconds, Grayson Hall coughs as Barnabas leaves. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 605 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 605 - The Crazy World The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 605 Gallery ( }}) 605k.jpg|Mirror Image 605a.jpg|Nicholas Gloats 605b.jpg|The Gathering 0605